A Different Maximum Ride
by Core.of.the.Cookie
Summary: What if Maximum was changed? What If Maximum was captured by the school and now thinks they are the good ones? Maximum Ride was captured by the school and has now undergone a mass amount of surgery. Only things different is that she is better than ever, leads her own super flock, and thinks the school is good. R
1. Chapter 1

"Keep on moving!" yelled Max.

_Ughh… I can't believe that right when we find a place to settle down for once the Erasers start chasing us…_

Out of nowhere came a giant Eraser ramming into Max's shoulder. He grabbed her and swung her light body of his shoulder barely even grunting in pain when she clawed at his face.

"Get off you stupid Eraser! Help!" She yelled.

-2 days later-

As Max woke up harsh light blinded her eyes. She waited for them to become adjusted and slowly looked around her.

_Shoot I'm back in the school_ she thought as she noticed the familiar large dog cage and memories came rushing back.

_Flash Back_

_Doctors probing at her with scalpels, screams piercing the eerie hallways, bright white rooms, rows and rows of experiments…_

_End of flash back_

She turned around as the door behind her slowly creaked open and a doctor came in.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Dawsht, and I will be experimenting on you today."

Butting in Max screamed "Never!"

Doctor Dawsht swiftly took out a large needle whose point glinted of the harsh light of the room and injected her.

As Max's world slowly faded to black her last thought was _I'm glad all the others are safe. At least they will have Dylan to lead them, maybe even my baby Angel. They've all grown up so fast, I'm at_ _least glad that I got to see them grow up._

- One Day Later _-_

Max groaned as she tried to sit up. Chains bound her hands and feet and she was laying on a surgery table.

"Glad you're finally up!" said Doctor Dawsht

"Now if you will please let me explain what your role is and what I have to play in this situation."

Max was to fatigued to talk and just groaned. Doctor Dawsht taking this as a yes happily continued.

"Well you see Maximum you will be the world's best super fighter, 98% human 2% avian species. You will be special and the leader of a greater flock than that measly one you left. You will work for us. You see we are good and you will learn to understand that."

Max screamed as Doctor Dawsht signaled the surgery to commence.

Little did she know that the next time she would wake up it would be totally different…

She and her views of right and wrong…

CHAPTER 1 DONE!


	2. Max's Mission

As Max woke up she couldn't help feeling a tingling sensation all over her legs and body.

_What is this? She thought._

The door to the surgery room opened and Dr…. _What's his name? I'll just call him Doc for now._

"Hi Max I see you are making a full recovery." Would you like to help yourself to a shower?

_What was this? Why were they being so nice now? Oh well a shower couldn't hurt right?_

"Uhhh…. Sure.."

_There has to be a catch.._

"Under one condition though…" Doc said

_There it is… Always a catch when it comes to the white coats._

"What is it" I asked impatient and starting to feel dirty.

"You will need to work with us."

"And that means…?" I said uncertain if it meant what I thought it did.

"You will be working against the flock." Doc said.

"What the…!" No way. Even if they hadn't saved me from this terrible fate I couldn't just let them kill the flock.

Suddenly something just clicked in my head. Doc was right, they had betrayed me. When Fang could have saved me he hesitated and went to go fight another Eraser instead.

"Fine, can I have my shower now?"

Doc's POV

Great everything was just great. The plan was working out fine, just how Jeb had said she would respond after the surgery.

Experiment 5467123 aka Max was the ideal subject. In a few days she would become the best avian/human species that there was ever created. She would have new powers, new friends, and most importantly new enemies.

But, of course being on the school's side had its advantages like supermodel looks that Max would realize she had once she looked in the mirror. All the more to her advantage, after all, it was her that would be leading the super avian/human race.

A scream sounded from the bathroom. _Ahh… she has seen her looks, good for her_ Doc thought.

Max's POV

Just as I had left Doc I realized that I hadn't asked directions to the bathroom. I found it easy enough with a big neon "restroom sign" above it.

As I went in all the toiletries that I needed were spread out over the marble counter, and I was a bit guilty to admit that this place was already feeling like home. As I looked up into the large oval mirror that hung over the counter I couldn't help but scream at what I saw. I wasn't sure if it was in girly delight or in pure surprise. I knew I had felt different from the moment I had woken up, but I didn't know it was going to be a huge change. I'm not saying that I wasn't pretty before, it was just that I wasn't too ugly or too pretty. Now everything changed.

The girl I saw in the mirror had supermodel looks. Instead of my dirty blonde hair that always had ragged edges I had perfectly layered blonde hair that went down do my waist and piercing green eyes. Whoa… are these contacts? What happened to my dull brown eyes? I'm not saying I wasn't happy with it or anything, after all if you had lived in a life of almost no luxuries for about 14 years you weren't going to complain if something good happened to happen to you.

My complexion was tan like a beach girl and my figure was tall, but not freakishly tall, and slim with long legs.

After I had recovered from the initial shock of my appearance I quickly stepped into the shower relishing the feeling of pure bliss as the warm water massaged my tense muscles. I quickly stepped into a towel and found a fresh pair of white shorts with a green top, which conveniently had a low back for my wings, and some chucks.

I didn't want to return to the room so I decided to roam around for a while and encountered a huge room where I guessed it was a training center.

"Hello Max!" said a voice to my right.

I looked over to the side and Doc hurried over to me and said "I hope you have felt at home, but now it is time for the fun to begin."

"Fun?" I asked confused

"Yes, fun" "Your first mission is in three months. You are to spy on the flock in the current town they are living in." "We will need you to learn the basic rules of society and much more." "We need to get to work quickly, there is no time to waste."

Well this is going to be fun I thought.

Can't wait to see my old buds, it'll be just like a family reunion, except this time they wouldn't know I was there.

Authors note:

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Sorry for not updating in a bajillion years. I've had Homework, but I will try to get everything updated in a timely order!

-Kat!


	3. School Days

"Ok Max, we are going to have various surgeries that you will need to undergo for this mission." Doc said

"Whatever, as long as it makes me better and more able to do this mission I'll take it."

About a week later I was out of mass surgery, I mean like surgery for everything.

My wings could disappear and reappear so the "holes in shirt and windbreaker covering" was out the window. I had various powers like being able to control minds, the elements, and much much more.

I was ready for this and all I had to do was go to the mission briefing and I was good to go.

When I arrived Doc handed me a folder with all the information. Turns out that Fang, and Iggy are the biggest threats, look a blind guy can do some damage, and I needed to get in their circle of trust first.

On the plane to San Francisco, I don't know why they chose California; I listened to some music and just glanced around the private jet. Riding in style I thought.

Once I got off the jet I immediately got in the car waiting for me and road to my flat. Gracious right? They provided me with everything, food, clothes you name it and I got it. I had two days to "familiarize" myself with the town, not that I didn't know every possible escape route and hiding place, but I decided it could just be spent touring.

I first decided to go to the Marina and conveniently guess who was there? If you guessed a huge chicken was in the Marina your wrong. As I slowly advanced towards the flock I decided that it was easy enough to make friends with Iggy and Fang at school, called "Frost Burrows", so I could hang with Nudge.

"Hi!" I said coolly as I walked over to them.

Immediately Nudge's head swiveled to look at me approaching. It was interesting to see her face change from confused to complete amazement and "worshiping".

"Hi!" She said brightly and immediately proceeded to ask me about my brands and if I was a model.

"Yah." I said. The job was a cover-up so I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to work as one.

"Cool!" Nudge said and then said "Meet my friends!"

I looked over to where the rest of the flock stood and noticed a change in Iggy's eye color. It was darker and seemed like he could actually see… could he possibly?

"Hey" Iggy said looking me up and down. _Wow she's pretty_ I could hear in his mind. How… he wasn't blind anymore.

"Hi." And said well I should be going, then noticing Fang in the shadows I flashed him a smile and flipped my hair over my shoulder and said "call me!" and tossed Iggy my number.

Now you might be thinking why I needed to give him my number, but it was purely for mission reasons and I needed to have his number in order to track his phone.

The two days of vacation slipped by fast and it was soon the morning of school to start. Well it couldn't help being at the top of the social ladder could it? Nah.. I never got the experience back in the flock so I figured now was a good time to start standing out, not like I already didn't enough.

I took a shower quickly and put on some designer clothes and put on some quick eye liner and mascara to make my eyes stand out more. As I grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder I smoothly slid into my convertibles new plush leather seat. Did I mention it was courtesy of the school?

As I drove to the school and got out I smoothly walked towards the front door to the office. Registration first meeting people next. I got my homeroom assigned and quickly walked towards the door, not needing directions because I had already memorized all the hallways of the school.

As I slid into my seat I couldn't help noticing that I had conveniently been placed in the same class as Iggy and Fang. Great I thought to myself. Things just keep getting better and better….

Fang POV

As the new girl walked in and smoothly slid into her seat I couldn't help noticing that she was the complete opposite of Max.

"Hello class we have a new student joining!"  
"Please come up and say your name." Mr. Diaz said to her.

As the mysterious girl glided up to the front of the room the class immediately quieted, it was like her presence was demanding.

"Woah.. isn't that the girl that we saw at the Marina a couple of days ago?" Iggy asked

I forgot to mention that he could see now due to some "freak" accident. I mean we are freaks so anything can happen.

"Yeah.." I answered still looking at the girl.

"She's hot." That's all you ever think about Igg's I thought and chuckled softly, but quieted just as the girl began to speak.

"Hi my name is Willow Silver and I moved here from Maryland because my dad just became the CEO of a new company."

"Thank you Ms. Silver" Mr. Diaz said and before Willow left the front of the class room she gave Igg and I a sly wink.

Max's POV

Yup! My new name is Willow Silver… As I made my way back to my seat the lunch bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and hurried to get a seat outside. Being stuffed up was really taking its toll and my legs weren't used to being so un-active for a long periods of time. Right before I was about to sit down one of the cheerleaders said "Hey Willow! Come sit with us!" Why not? I thought as I slowly made my way over to their table in the shade.

"Hi!" I sat down and took out my lunch.

"Did you hear that cheerleading is having tryouts tomorrow?" Said one girl

"I bet you could get in!" Said another

"Sure why not?" I said and all of the cheerleaders squealed.

As I finished my lunch and headed inside I stopped to get something from my locker. Suddenly I was pushed backwards with someones hands tight around my waist.

"Hey Willow. Your new here just let me know if you want me to show you around, I'm…" Suddenly the deep voice jolted to a stop and the fire alarms went off and so did the arms around my waist.

"Come on!" the deep voice yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the smoke that was slowly filling the hallway.

Something was in the smoke… something I couldn't help thinking as breathing got harder.

I let go off the hand as everything went black.

Authors Note:

Hey I always try to update ASAP! I have school work and all that stuff so it isn't guaranteed, but I'll try my best! I've also noticed that there have been more than 100 visitors in this story so I really would like if you R&R! READ AND REVIEW! Favorite and follow!

BYE-KAT


	4. Haven't had fun in a long time!

I woke up with a massive headache and bruises. As I looked around I could see white walls and hear beeping noises.

Oh no I have to get out of here! What if they see my DNA?

I quickly shed the scratchy covers and jumped out of bed. This was a little embarrassing; I was wearing one of those hospital gowns where the back isn't covered. I quickly looked around for some clothing and conveniently found a stack of my clothing from the day before, I supposed, and quickly put it on.

I ran out into the hallway and hit something hard.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry, Doc says that you need to stay in the hospital for one more day."

I recognized that voice from somewhere. Could it be?

Flash Back

"_Come on!" the deep voice yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the smoke that was slowly filling the hallway._

_Something was in the smoke… something I couldn't help thinking as breathing got harder._

_I let go off the hand as everything went black._

End of Flash Back

I slowly lifted my head to see the voices owner and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Why was he so familiar?

"Have I seen you before?" I asked

"Yah, I'm your worst nightmare." He chuckled

"Not funny." I said, but couldn't help cracking a grin.

"Really, were you at Frost Burrow that day in the fire?" I asked

"Yah, and we need to get out of here quick if you really want to leave." He said motioning to some doctors.

I quickly darted through the few people that scattered the hallway and found a big sign that said exit.

Doesn't matter if it sets an alarm, I can't let them catch me. A rough hand shoved me out of the way and opened the door.

"This way!" the boy with the deep voice yelled, pointing towards a yellow convertible.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your car." He said.

Remind me later to find out his name.

"Whatever." I grumbled and quickly jumped into the front seat of my car and held a hand out.

"The keys please?" I asked politely and he frowned and tossed me my keys and I put them in the ignition.

"So, you want to tell me your name?" I said

"No, suspense is better, but for now you can call me Dy." He said with a smirk in his voice.

"Whatever, do you have a specific place you want to be dropped off or do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Let's talk. Does the Marina sound fine?" He asked

"Yah." I said as I pulled into the tight parking space and got out. Looking for any familiar faces among the crowd of tourists.

As he pulled me to one of the seats by the water he said "So where do you want me to begin?"

"Start from yesterday." I said and sat back all ears open.

"So if you want yesterday I need to start from before." He said slowly pulling off his jacket to expose the tips of some feathers.

"What." I said while gasping as I registered that he had wings too.

"Taken when I was a baby, sold by my rents for money, experimented, but taken in by Dr. Gunther-Hagen (A-N: I that his name?), and treated as his own son." "Later on I found out that he had made me for a mission to help you and part of that mission is to eliminate Fang, and capture the rest of the flock." "I assume we are on the same page with that?" He asked

"Yah, so did they want us to work together?" I asked immediately forming a plan of action in my mind.

"Yes and so this is where the story stops unless you want me to explain yesterday." He said.

"Didn't I already tell you I wanted you to explain everything?" I said impatiently and beginning to become annoyed.

"Yesterday I cornered you because you can't help but notice that you are pretty." He said smirking while I blushed mentally cursing the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Anyway Dr. Gunther said that I needed to tell you someway and I decided to do it that way, and addressing the fire someone is after you, or might as well be after us." He said

"So is school off today." I said wanting a bad change in subject so he couldn't ask any questions about me.

"Yah, goes back on Thursday, just two days of freedom well needed. Speaking of freedom how were you created." He said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about that." I said

"Come on we are partners in a mission, or something like that. We can tell each other everything!" He said in an incredibly high-pitched girly voice. I was actually surprised that he could go that high considering his normally deep voice.

"Yah if we can tell each other our secrets you can go dance an Irish Jig in front of everyone." I said dead serious.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said, and hearing the laughter in his voice I cracked a grin and what happened next surprised me more than ever.

Dy proceeded to pull me up from my chair and danced the Irish Jig, I seriously don't know how he knows it, and pulled me to dance with him. I actually tried and people were laughing all around until I heard a voice that triggered many memories in me saying, "Hi, I hope you don't matter if I interrupt your happy little time." Shoot, I thought and slowly turned around to face the person or should I say people who I had been training to deal with for many months, and boy was I unprepared for what might come.

Author's Note: Hey guys so hurricane Sandy is supposed to be hitting where I live and I just wanted to tell you guys that I might lose power so that is probably why I haven't updated! Read review favorite and follow! Love you guys!

-Kat BYE!


	5. Mystery Man

AUTHORS NOTE (I know I'm not supposed to do this, but it is really important!):

Hey Guys, I know I really don't want to do this, but due to the limited amount of reviews and responses on this story I'm not really feeling the need to continue it. I might or might not. I have a lot of school, and right now that is probably my priority. I'll think about it and get back to you soon. Sorry last chapter was a cliff hanger, and to make up for that I'll just give you a little of the next chapter. Sorry it's so short!

ON WITH THE STORY HERE!

As I slowly turned around I looked into the eyes that I had once loved, but then had so harshly betrayed me. I felt Dylan tighten his grip around my waste and cursed the blush that was slowly creeping up my cheeks.

"Uh, hi." I said lamely, slowly sliding out of Dylan's grasp.

"Hi, I just saw all the commotion here and couldn't help but check it out." Said Iggy, (I know right so out of Iggy's character) I thought.

"Oh, well nothing much happening now." I went to go retrieve my messenger bag and started to rudely walk away but Iggy just had to call out something.

"Meet you at school Twinkie!"

I slowly looked back and saw a stray Twinkie; I know I call them that, on the ground. Oh my god why? I thought.

I quickly hurried to my car, completely forgetting about Dylan and the previous hospital episode and hurried home before the sun could go down.

When I got home I dropped my bag off and the first thing on my mind was to take a shower. As I slowly stepped in the shower I had a strange prickling feeling on my back and stopped to look around. I wondered what it could be, but then just brushed it off and proceeded to welcome the warm water over my skin.

Mystery POV.

I don't know why I ended up in San Francisco, but I needed a place to spend the night and I saw a lonely condo, which I thought was empty, and decided to take a look.

After I had slipped through the door, surprisingly heavily guarded with motion sensors and such, I looked around. It was modern with nice cool colors and couches. I mentally cursed myself when I heard a door open in another room. I quickly ducked and when I had recovered from the surprise I peeked around the leg of the table I had stupidly hid under, thinking it was the easiest or safest place from the sound. I slowly tiptoed, don't ask me how I did it in boots, around the corner and saw an open door and went to go peek around it.

I know I am not a disgusting person so I quickly looked away when I saw a girl with long blond hair, and a tan only a Californian girl could have step in the shower. I let out a sigh of relief when I knew the coast was clear and slipped around the corner into the black of night.

I know my previous planning was finding a place to stay and I wasn't going to abandon it, but I decided that this time I would try the front door, like a proper gentleman.

After waiting for a proper half an hour freezing in the cold of the night I rang the doorbell and got ready to put on a blank face. Surprisingly the door opened just seconds later to reveal a pulchritudinous girl, otherwise known as insanely beautiful or gorgeous.

Max/Willow POV.

After my shower I heard the doorbell ring. Not expecting a visitor, especially this late, I grabbed a knife and hid it behind my back as walked to the door in record time.

As I slowly opened the door it revealed a very handsome young man who looked to be about in his late teens.

"Hi." I slowly said starting to feel self-conscious of my pajamas. My pajamas consisted of short shorts and a too small tee. Mystery man, who I decided I would call him until I knew his name, was tall, like way tall. He had windblown brown hair with sea green eyes and tanned muscular arms.

"Hi." He said back to me and then began to explain how he had come to be in San Francisco. In the end it basically summarized to be how he couldn't find a place to stay and had no money on him.

Unsure of how to answer I invited him in, and I know I am a girl, but he looked unharmful. Now don't go tattling on me to your mommy about inviting strangers in, I know the whole deal about not inviting strangers in and I, unlike many of you, actually had a weapon at hand.

"Sure, come in."

"Thankyou, my name is…."

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading and please review. I am looking for at least 2 and I will try to update in a timely fashion. I'm thinking of making this a crossover with…. a mystery story that you will know in the next chapter. Favorite and review and let me know if I should!

Kat!


	6. Chapter 6-Sadly an Authors note!

So people I have to give this question to you first… Do you want the story to be a crossover with Percy Jackson or not? I have set up a poll and it will probably close in a couple of days!


End file.
